Collector General
The Collector General was a unique Collector who controlled the rest of the Collectors from the Collector base. Like all Collectors, the General was a victim of Harbinger's Mind Control up until its race's extinction at the hands of Shepard and company. Attributes The General's physical appearance was quite different from the standard Collector which has a humanoid shape. It had a more insectoid appearance with a larger head, a short body and has many arms for operating command interfaces. The Collector General was allied with the Reapers, specifically the one referred to as Harbinger, and was apparently directly controlled by Harbinger. Due to cybernetic implants within the General and all ordinary Collectors, the General could possess any normal Collector at any time, making them significantly more powerful and unlocking their Biotic potential, making them a dangerous foe on the battlefield. This ability was taken advantage of by Harbinger while he possessed the General. The Collector General was always seen with glowing eyes, similar to what happened when he assumed control over an ordinary Collector. Black Marketeering Likely at the behest of Harbinger, The Collector General began to use intermediaries to make contacts in the seedy criminal underbelly of the Terminus system, offering lucrative technological rewards in exchange for live test subjects. After Commander Shepard foiled Sovereign's attack on the Citadel, Harbinger developed an interest in humans. The General sought to acquire human biotics Gillian Grayson and Hendel Mitra, but this failed when its agent, the quarian exile Golo, was killed. Deal with the Shadow Broker It is seen making a deal with the Shadow Broker to collect Commander Shepard's body. Assuming Direct Control Failing to acquire Grayson prompted to the General to accellerate its plans. He sent a warship to destroy the Normandy, killing Shepard and several crewmates. The General attempted to use Shadow Broker agents to acquire Shepard's body, but was foiled by Cerberus. Subsequently, the General attacked several human colonies in the Terminus systems, and began using the genetic material from survivors to create a Human-Reaper hybrid. This gained the attention of Cerberus and a resurrected Shepard, who the General sought to acquire alive if possible. Endgame Not long after collecting enough material to finish construction of the hybrid, Shepard and his team launched an assault on the Collector base. The General rallied every available Collector drone to protect the base, and possessed multiple drones during the battle, but the tactics used by Shepard's fire team caused it to spread itself too thin. After Shepard destroyed the incomplete hybrid, Harbinger appeared to release his control over the Collector General, whose eyes lost their glow for the first time, suggesting that he was always under Harbinger's control. In the final seconds after being released, the Collector General appeared to be confused or dismayed at being abandoned suggesting some level of intelligence and emotional capability remained. Trivia * The General's appearance was very similar to that of the aliens in the movie Independence Day. Most notably the alien working in the landing pad of the mothership. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:characters Category:Adversaries